


Hear Me Out

by nvrcominghome



Category: Paramore
Genre: Band, F/M, One-Shot, alternative, alternative music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvrcominghome/pseuds/nvrcominghome
Summary: Hayley and Taylor host a dinner party. Taylor gets distracted by *fond* memories of them together, which gets him into trouble. Not great with spoken words, he writes her a letter to explain himself.
Relationships: Hayley Williams/Taylor York, Tayley - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Hear Me Out

**Originally Posted on December 27th, 2019.**  
\-------

You've been upset with me since last night, I can tell. I can't blame you really, I was a complete idiot. All our friends and relatives came all this was just for me to remove myself and impatiently suggest they leave. I can't defend myself at all, how I kept trying to sneak my hands onto you while whispering my desires into your ear. I'm sorry I failed to control myself. 

It wasn't a cool thing to do at a dinner party, but it wasn't how I intended for the night to go. No, it all started at the dinner itself, when we let Zac speak for a little too long.

Allow me to make the case for myself. Not to justify, but merely explain. Explain why I wanted you so badly. (By the end of this letter I hope at least to have you blushing, if not your forgiveness.)

Now, Zac's hippie monologues about whatever new obscure creation he's found typically don't do much to me - I listen, I nod, I smile and that's that - but on that night he brought up a topic that I couldn't resist falling into.

"There was this piece I saw online of a partially reflective heart on a caleidoscope background. I thought it was beautiful. So I started thinking of the beautiful things I know. Of beautiful objects, people, places" he began, "but what about the points in time that are beautiful. Like, down to only a few seconds. Snapshots you wish you could freeze and live in forever. Think about the most beautiful instant. The most beautiful moment of your entire life."

Of course, I thought of you immediately. And I was gone. You've always been so distracting, I should know better by now.

I daydreamed about our first night together - and what you looked like afterward. My mind fast-forwarded through the memories of that night, powering through the blurred, passionate movements of hot bodies shifting against one another. The image eventually landed on you.

The picture is you laid on your back with my still on top of you, the aftermath of what I had just done to you so obvious with your tousled hair and swollen lips, dark eyes staring into mine without a clue in the world of what to say to me. It's stunning. 

But it's even better with context.

\-------

I remember being nervous for Tour Five, not because of any challenges onstage, but because of the ominous feeling that something was coming to an end. We weren't just wrapping up the album cycle, but also our typical tour schedule. Once we were done, I didn't know where we would go. If I would see you, if you still wanted to make music with me. I felt it was my last chance to make something happen with us.

That chance came when a bunch of the band members decided to throw a party at the hotel after our show in Texas. You stood looking gorgeous in the corner while everyone was drinking and laughing, staring at whatever nonsense drunk people find interesting. I was busy working up the nerve to go talk to you. You had since tied up your adorably oversized shirt, revealing the tiny red shorts you've pranced around in every night.

Naturally, we gravitated towards the wall together. I tried talking when I kept noticing you look me up and down and bite your lip a little. I had noticed that you wanted me to throughout the tour. I'd melt whenever you leaned into my chest whenever I'd wrap my arm around you for photos or how you would look at me whenever you did something sexy on stage to make sure I saw. 

You're good, Hayley, but not that good. Before I could even acknowledge what your looks meant, you carelessly set the stage for the rest of the night.

"I'm kind of tired, wanna take me to my room?"

A rush of blood sent throughout my whole body as I nervously agreed and walked down the hall to your hotel room. Once we arrived at your door, you smiled bashfully and guided us both in through the narrow doorway as I eased the door shut.

And then we were kissing. Perhaps it would've been more romantic if I had wrapped my hand around the back of your neck and pulled her lips to mine delicately. But that's not what we did.

We attacked each other and dug our hands into each other's hair. It was forceful and exhilarating, we were completely lost in each other. We'd kissed before, but this time was different. The previous encounters were filled with tension and a hurtful hint of regret. What about the band? We'd always ask ourselves. Tonight, however, as we stumbled back towards your bed with our hands and mouths on each other, we couldn't stop smiling.

Our grins lasted while you hastily unbuttoned my shirt and took off your own - making sure to never break our kiss. Everything was heat and excitement, I'd swear there were sparks from all the friction of our frantic movements. It wasn't until I reached for your bra and unclasped it that you finally pulled back.

Oh _fuck_. While I was drooling over your perfect, tiny tits, I was reminded of who exactly stood in front of me. _Hayley, the girl I've been best friends with for fifteen years, the woman I've been in love with during each and every one of them._ The reality of what we were about to do had finally set in.

You shyly made your way over to the bed, delicately seating yourself on the so􀀁 surface. You leaned back against the headboard, frozen with your arms to your sides, staring at me. You looked...anxious and uncertain. Being honest, so was I. Emotional implications aside, with you laying there with your chest exposed and your legs spread, I simply didn't know where to even _begin._

_Do I kiss her lips? Like I've been doing for the past fifteen minutes? Do I kiss and bite on her neck? Show her how much I want her? Should I go lower? Do what I've wanted to do for years?_

I realized I was wasting time (and that I probably looked insane glaring at your body) but luckily something in your head clicked - damned if I could fathom what it was - and suddenly your expression changed. You had this content in your eyes. You leaned back a little further and smiled at me. Before you were keeping me at bay, now you were awaiting my approach.

And approach I did.

From there, I can barely piece together how the rest unfolded. Once I swiftly slid myself on top of you, it was a haze of endless kisses, heavy breathing, us feverishly running our hands all over each other's bodies. All those years of repressed feelings, doomed relationships, and insecurity now meant nothing. All that mattered was us.

Of course, eventually, there's always the moment in every intimate evening where the action slows, and the tension builds when someone realizes they want more. I would've been fulfilled kissing your blonde, topless self for all eternity, but the look you gave once we pulled apart said it all.

_Well?_

I had a determined look in my eyes as I spread your legs further and positioned myself in between them. I pulled a condom out of my wallet you plucked it from my hands and looked me in the eye as you rolled it on. I leaned back down to ask if you were sure, and you grabbed my face and kissed me hard.

With our faces still pressed together, I slid myself inside you, you gasping and whimpering into my mouth. You shuddered when I pulled out then screamed as I slammed myself back in. You're a loud girl, Hayley.

Your hands were trembling as you wrapped them around my back. I never thought I would be so nervous, either. I'd known you my whole life, and I had imagined that I had an idea of what this side of you was like. 

But suddenly here I am experiencing it for the first time, all your amazing traits showing themselves in a new way. Your fire and passion on full display while you nipped and pulled at my body while writhing underneath me. Sometimes it was your sensual side, with your sweet little moans and fleeting touches driving me crazy.

The pressure started to build once again, our bodies rocking back and forth while you bit down into your arm to keep yourself from screaming too loudly. In the rhythm of things, I traced my hand down your torso and stopped way, way below. Within a couple of strokes of both my hips and my thumb, you came into what seemed like an earth-shattering orgasm. I could practically see the stars in your eyes.

That sent me over the edge, my own climax building as I pounded you into the mattress. I couldn't see anything right after I came, trying my best to not collapse on top of you after my arms completely gave out. 

You were coming down from your high while I reached mine. Luckily, my eyes were open just in time for me to see you open yours after being shut for so long. We made eye contact, but instead of an intense glare, we shared a relaxed gaze. 

And then you smiled at me again, and there it was: the most beautiful moment of my life. 

I can remember every detail of your face and body. Your long blonde hair I've thought so much about fanned out and tangled. You're gonna laugh, but I've always wanted to take you as a blonde. I remember when you first bleached it. I never thought I could ever be with someone with hair that ethereally beautiful. Now, there I was, running my fingers through it, brushing it out of your face, tucking it behind your ears, it felt so right.

I know I make fun of you for being so pale, but I love how you blush so easily because of it. After we were done, you had a perfect rosy tone to your cheeks (your neck and chest ended up a bit more red, of course).

There's so much more to discuss. The perfect slope of your nose and the freckles that pepper it. The fullness of your lips and how any man would want them all over his body. The way your jawline and collarbone are just so, so kissable. Your bright, emerald eyes that are currently glazed over with satisfaction. It all ties into the picture I was creating in my head.

I forgot who I was, I forgot who you were, what we had just done, all I knew was that I was looking down at a moment we had created together, that all the pain and heartache that was felt before it was over because of it, and that you looked so beautiful as we made it. I wish I could live in that moment forever. There I was, barely-there, looking into the hazy green abyss of your eyes and then-

"Taylor-"

Realizing that I had just fucked you was almost enough to send me back into overdrive, but I was so distracted by just how pretty you were that I - once again - had no idea what to do.

I guess you didn't either, because, wow, that was probably the most uncomfortably awkward two minutes of my life. I rolled myself off of you, laying by your side, trying not to break eye contact with the ceiling fan.

I've never been the type to talk much, especially about how I feel about you. I always let you do the talking, you speak so well. On that night, however, you were silent, contemplating what we had done. Defeated by the awkwardness, I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"I love you, Hayley."

I'll never forget the way I melted when you rolled onto my chest to kiss me. Once you pulled away your eyes said everything they needed to. I had never been that happy in my life.

\-------

So, yes, I wasn't quite _there_ during our dinner party. 

I hope this explains why I was eager to see them all leave so the two of us could be alone (don't you love when a great night leads to other great nights?). You seemed okay during those final twenty minutes of the night, but when you woke up with a dour expression and a distant tone in your voice, I was scared. 

You see, as stunning as you are, Miss Williams, you're also my favorite person in the world. I hate feeling like I've disappointed you. I'm sorry.

But please just know that the whole night did not initiate because of immature lust, but because someone said to think of something beautiful, and I thought of you. 

(Like there were any other options.)

**\-------**   
**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Planning on posting all my W*ttpad stories on here, I hope you all liked reading this (my favorite one) in this preferred format.**


End file.
